Typically, wireless networks include a base station that generally couples a wired network with a wireless network and mobile station that uses the wireless network. Often these two devices are in direct communication. However, multiple wireless network standards are in use or development. Due to the ranged nature of wireless networks, it is possible that a mobile station may be connected to or in the range of a number of wireless networks.
Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) is a telecommunications technology often aimed at providing wireless data over long distances (e.g., kilometers) in a variety of ways, from point-to-point links to full mobile cellular type access. A network based upon WiMAX is occasionally also called a Wireless Metropolitan Access Network (WirelessMAN or WMAN); although, it is understood that WMANs may include protocols other than WiMAX. WiMAX often includes a network that is substantially in compliance with the IEEE 802.16 standards, their derivatives, or predecessors (hereafter, “the 802.16 standard”). Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers, IEEE Standard for Local and Metropolitan Area Networks, Part 16, IEEE Std. 802.16-2004.
Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) is a telecommunications technology often aimed at providing wireless data over shorter distances (e.g., meters or tens of meters) in a variety of ways, from point-to-point links to full mobile cellular type access. A network based upon the WLAN standard is occasionally also referred to by the common or marketing name “WiFi” (or “Wi-Fi”) from Wireless Fidelity; although it is understood that WLAN may include other shorter ranged technologies. WiFi often includes a network that is substantially in compliance with the IEEE 802.11 standards, their derivatives, or predecessors (hereafter, “the 802.11 standard”). Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers, IEEE Standard for Information Technology—Telecommunications and Information Exchange between Systems—Local and Metropolitan Area Network—Specific Requirements—Part 11: Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specifications, IEEE Std. 802.11-2007.